youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Omnes una manet nox
Omnes una manet nox is the 9th volume of of the Youjo Senki light novel. Admin Notes: "'' It will take a lot of time before I (MrCents 04 and Asia-san) finish to create the whole summary. Please support Carlo Zen to his works by buying the original book. Thank you very much."'' Short Summary Full Summary Chapter I: Erosion Tanya, barely making it back alive to the Imperial Capital, is shocked by the difference in attitudes towards war in the battle from and in the homefront. She is confused since reading the newspaper sold in the train on her way to the Imperial Capital. In the newspaper, soldiers in the Eastern Front have a pleasant life, as they are served warm food three times a day. Tanya, resented by the news, orders her subordinate to buy all newspapers sold to read them. She hopes that it was because of the paper’s tone of argument. However, it wasn’t the case. In all of the papers, they were expressing similar matters. When Tanya arrives to the station, she finds out that the courtesy car, arranged by the General Staff Office, is going to be late. She suppresses her anger, as she thinks that military should never be late for anything. She decides to make her subordinates fill in all the forms to apply for a vacation. As always, she seems to be using her units ‘accordingly.” Colonel Rerugen is waiting for Tanya, who was grumpy at the moment, at the station. She had a bad feeling, that whenever one’s boss greets people, making their way all the way to the station, there is a purpose. Rerugen praises the Zalamander Kampfgruppe (Salamander Combat Group ) for its work in the Eastern front. And he gives them lavish party, even under distressed situation. He arranged the Kampfgruppe plenty of ration tickets so they can enjoy their vacation. Colonel Rerugen requests Lieutenant Serebryakov to excuse herself temporarily. Tanya was cautious that he might tell her something troublesome. Unfortunately, Tanya’s concerns comes to reality. Rerugen says that the policy of the General Staff Office and the Supreme Council towards the war are starting to separate. He seems to tell something unpleasant news to her ears. Colonel Rerugen asks her to listen carefully. Because of the difference in height, he decided to bend and crouch to equalize their distance to whisper something. He whispers that there is rumour that there will be a possibility of bombing at the capital. Tanya looks surprised and asks if it would be the capital of Allied Kingdom, Londonium. However, it is not the one. She asks if it would be the capital of Rus Union, Moscou however, it is also not the place. He tells her there will be no more airstrike in the city of Moscou. Tanya looks confused what does he mean in the particular matter. He just goes straight to the point and whispers her that there is a possibility that the city of Berlun will be bombed by something powerful enough to wipe out the Highest Council members. Tanya is astounded. It is not a good news! He tells her that Colonel Bega’s plan to stop the war. One of his plans, he wants her to train more soldiers for reserve like Ugar. Rerugen assumed that the detonation of bomb will be blame to the enemies and if ever the highest council dies they will use the reserve forces to encircle the capital. Tanya will be the one to lead the reserves and forces the government to sign peace. Tanya starts to drop a lot of sweat around her face. It is because the plan will result for her becoming a traitor and accused of treason. (Read: Valkarie) Unfortunately, Rerugen said it is just a secondary plan if the meeting doesn’t go very well in each sides. Tanya changed the topic and proceeded to ask whether the Salamander Combatants are able to replenish personnel in quick respond. However, he tells her clearly that it is impossible according to what Lieutenant General Rudendorf explanation in the meeting. The empire has expanded their divisions in various ways, north, east, west and south, so it seems impossible to supplement their personnel. Lehrgen said that she will be free to talk it to Lieutenant General Rudersdorf. She asks herself what are the council meeting is doing? If this war just for their own desires then it should be result for victory then. She understand so well the logic that the Supreme Commander just seeking for one more victory to relieve the public’s opinion. But she assumes that he haven’t decided yet any goals for reaching it. Tanya is going to be saddened with no goal settled, of how their nation could win, it would only result for bankruptcy of their state. Fortunately, Lt. Gen. Rudersdorf understood the principles in war that the Empire was experiencing an abnormal state as well as Tanya without her consent. 'Chapter II: ' Homeland From the continuous bombing of Allied Kingdom, the west side of the Empire was weakened, as the East side enticed so much of their soldiers. Although The Empire could easily deal with the invading forces, the shortage of supplies and deficient manpower were prominent getting decrease. The terrible thing about the enemies’ interception was the amount of sufficient manpower to replace their loss. The Empire was lacking in manpower and badly needing for more to replenish the ranks. Lt. General Rudersdorf opened a military meeting for the west. However, staff members who attended did not have any idea and lacked any suggestion to solve the problem. Colonel Ugar was one of the officers in charge of logistics transportation of supplies who did his great job to send supplies whenever the rear guards needed them. Both of them agreed that continuing the war was impossible. However, the other staffs told them to listen to public opinion (To continue the war and win more victories) hence, they needed to continue resupplying their rears whenever possible. As the meeting went deeply, Lt. Colonel Lergen, one of the people wanted to end the war, suggested a vote for a good one to make people listen. If possible, he would like to consider the fact that their nation was in crucial point. He proposed to create a proposal to show the citizens the truth behind their country and let them understand the fatherland’s situation. However, Lt. General Rudersdorf told him he will bear the responsibility on his hands and would result for his crush if he did that. The shortage of human resources in the Eastern Front has been conspicuous. They were supposed to worry about the defense to attack at projecting point. But when a staff commander suggested put a strategic reserves in the East, it was denied by Lt. General Zettour thus it didn’t happen. Due to his logical reasoning, he seemed to have a calm judgement. Since the strategic value of the point of protrusion was uncertain, he decided to abandon it due to military power shortage. He planned for withdrawing from the place to decrease the damages taken from the enemy force (Rus Union Armed Forces) as possible. Some changes in the Republic occurred. Lt. Colonel Drake, UK intelligent officer, was called back to meet in person a high ranking officer from Rus Union member by Col. Mikel (ミケル大佐) to meet 1st Lt. Taneckha (タネーチカ中尉). Drake and Mikel discussed the situation with 1st Lt. Taneckha. As for Commander Mikel, he understood the language of Allied Kingdom (English). But to prevent the suspicion of his former comrade, he needed to pass to 1st Lt. Taneckha, as interpreter, to translate what Mr. Drake explained. Because 1st Lt. Taneckha was an official officer appointed and sent by impeccable Rus Union Government, Lt. Colonel Drake knew about his situation, and they tried to act to make sure of his friend’s safety. Afterwards, Drake was annoyed as he read the document in his room. He knew Lt. General Zettour changed his place in a short period of time. If you’re in a vast area, they needed to plan it very well so the strategy of Rus Union would succeed. He praised the successful devastation (he was referring to the Operation Shock and Awe; Episode 10-11) made by the Empire during last time. He wanted to copy and learn the strategy they made, however, they still lacked of good information. The intelligence gathered by the Empire works so well compared to them. He didn’t know exactly how they managed to destroy the main HQ of the Republic in a short notice. Second Lt. Mary Sue, the troublemaker (referred by him), ordered to report everything to Lt. Colonel Drake, came over. She reported her mission in the area where she fought the Imperial forces but she didn’t report everything including her fight with her foes (including the Devil of the Rhine). Lt. Colonel Drake was glad that she wasn’t going out of control and performed her duties very well. They proceeded to the Dining Hall. Apparently, he saw the abundant supplies. The foods such as canned goods came from their colonies arrived. Tea time came in. When he arrived a group of reporters lined up and asked questions about the war progress, Lt. Colonel Drake explained well and tried his best to cover up everything from the media. Meanwhile, Tanya, returning to the Berlun (Imperial Capital), was invited to join in a dinner by Lt. Colonel Ugar. Even though she heard a lot of rumours that he acted differently from her, she just ignored it. Due to his friendly way towards her, some people didn’t know why a higher rank officer acts different towards to a little girl. All came out from her mind were the word ‘dinner’ and because she would like to drink a tasteful cup of coffee for a meantime, she accepted his invitation to Zorca Dining Hall. Moreover, she heard that the Zorca’s foods were delicious so she expected for good meals. However, all of her expectations betrayed her. The foods prepared were all the same as before, but everything was added by artificial flavors. When she tasted one of the meals, she compared the taste just like the popular bread known as K-Bread in her previous life. (Kommissbrot - German army bread). Ugar told her the situations in the The Empire. Tanya thought the foods inside the cafeteria were all frightening to eat compared to the Staff general’s recipe because all of it were tasteless. However, Tanya hoped that it will improve someday if it will cut off from her nation. Likewise, she knew the situation happening in her country were all in desperate condition. She decided to go the main topic with Ugar. He said that Tanya was in the same preference as well as Lt. General Zettour and Lt. General Rudersdorf, which Tanya pleased but was just assumption. He asked her for advice if humans need to become even more considerate to human emotions. Since Tanya could be a good pillar for understanding human behavior, he asked her for it. However, she didn’t know where she could start about it. For Tanya, thought it was necessary to do, she just told him to ignore everything to prevent any troubles within the government. It seemed Lt. Colonel Ugar wanted her assistance seriously. He wanted her existence to tell the higher ups to understand the real situations around their nation because fighting by strength alone was impossible anymore. Ugar had already prepared everything. Before they split, he told her a military order came from Lt. General Rudersdorf and the other staff generals. Tanya arrived in the place which she was asked for. She was ordered by Lt. General Rudersdorf to attend the funeral ceremony for the dead Imperial soldiers. Lt. General Rudersdorf stood up to speak splendid Funeral speech for the dead heroes. When everyone stood up, Tanya, a child, wasn’t able to see the general because everyone in front of her were taller than her. The general asked if she needs a helping hand but Tanya declined politely because she didn’t want it to become a hindrance. But inside her thoughts, she was embarrassed to let them see her one weaknesses - Height. When everyone saw her struggling to stand in a chair, they gave her a space so she could see. Tanya realized that the progress of the ceremony would get worse if she didn’t do anything to calm them. She finally got a good spot and everyone started the ceremony. The general, the injured sickle in the corner, and the new recruits as ceremonial unit were participated in the place. Furthermore, except for acquaintances and families of the dead soldiers who are attending the ceremony, she was surprised how disciplined the citizens of the imperial city were accustomed to the funeral. Tanya, who was on the front line oftenly, had gotten used to mourning the dead but not how amazing the people of the city. After the funeral ceremony, Lt. General Rudersdorf told Tanya that he had a same perspective as Lt. Colonel Ugar when how he saw the situation. Tanya was grateful for the friendship of Ugar that was rooted in Rudersdorf to convince himself. She thought that if Ugar convinced Rudersdorf, she thought she would get a better career in the rear again, so she swore to herself she will use him and intent to get along with him more often. As long as she could use the man as a tool for her own safety, she would do anything to defeat death. On the way back, Rudersdorf asked several questions to Tanya about how the citizens felt about the war. Because Tanya was not an emotional person, she asked Lt. General Rudersdorf if it was necessary to discuss with a simple child like her about people’s opinion. She stated that if people want war, let there be war. If they desired peace, let it be done. Inside his thoughts, Lt. General praised her great eyes of determination but Tanya noticed he was staring her seriously and mistook him for getting irritated at her answer. He asked her if she had the reserve power to convince the citizens to seek peace instead of war. But she answered that seeking peace would really result for people to revolt and became racist towards the government. If they decided to have peace towards the enemy, it would also result for another chaos. People of the Empire were lost in the delusion to become world superpower in this era. Because of that opinion, the two of them concluded that they must seek a future deception in order to prevent an explosion inside the Empire. But it seemed like a fraud promise to the people though, she didn’t know the means why he asked it. Because if Tanya accepted defeat, could the Empire maintained peace. According to her light history during WW1, the loser paid a lot of cost and there economy, colonies, territories, citizens and military messed up for almost a decade. But if they do something different, it would result to peaceful way and nothing will lose from her country. They must move toward secured, peaceful and calm postwar days. As the discussion went smoothly, Rudersdorf was surprised of how humanitarian Tanya was. He never thought she was a pacifist person opposed to her own behavior. He decided that they must publish a book about Tanya became pacifist after the war. Hence, Tanya, mistakenly thinking he was joking, replied they need to add some royalties for her too. Therefore, Lt. General Rudersdorf made a proposal to the publication companies to create the book to accomplish her dream. Before they ended the topic, she was asked if she desired to expand her authorization as an official officer. He and Zettour would do their best to make it happen. He also added and pointed that she will be given another new mission, personally requested by one of her acquaintance, making her to get chilled, in order to weaken the enemies. She thought that it will be possible to break down the current situation without desiring for higher position. Yet, she kindly accepted it and started to think about the next asylum. Lt. General Rudersdorf told her that one of her friends did his best to accomplish what they ordered. Tanya looked confused because she didn’t have any friends. He asked if she could go meet him in the place again for her next mission. Tanya was forced to choose the worst option, whether to carry a mikoshi with a mud ship, or change jobs with a muddy tanks. She just answered she would likely to remain on a mud ship. Once she arrived in the place, she got chilled. She cursed Being X who made her life again in danger situation. 'Chapter III : ' Necessity is the mother of invention Tanya, who remembered the dark past of her world, has thought about the future of the Empire and decided to take a rest for a while. But she couldn’t take a good sleep and escape from some spiritual dreams, which she considered as nightmares. She was looking for the way to ignore it. However, Tanya was not even granted the right to drive over a good night sleep. Moreover, she got irritated furthermore when a late night call came from Lt. General Rudersdorf. During her meeting with Lt. General Rudersdorf, he told her that their former allied nation Ildoa Kingdom might betray them. The Empire forces were still hunting down the remnants of Republic forces in the dDes ofeSouthernuth Contintal, a former colony of Republic. Due to severe exhaustion and depletion of supplies and manpower, the governmehadave no other choice but to withdraw for now by moving back towards to Ildoa’s coastline territory. However, they didn’t expect that their former ally would impose a constraints before their troops passed through to their country. So they decided to send an ambassador quickly to explain the misconception and misunderstanding. As the negotiation on progress, the general decided to rescue their remaining troops by using their ships from occupied port (desert) the re occupied-republic port withoto cringoss the sea of Ildoa. So he called Tanya’s 203rd Mage Battalion once again to perform the mission.The Allied Kingdom had gotten an information about the evacuation of the Southern Continent Troops lead by Gen. Romeel from the Republican-colonized desert. Thus, they formed a scheme to destroy the troops before it could reach the shore to their home. As the Allied Kingdom preparing, it was already come to Tanya’s mindset that they would do that. She got irritated as she thought if they follow what her superiors’ plan, they will be sink in death. The Allied Kingdom was a naval state with strong naval and marine strength compared to her nation which was good at ground tactics only. It would only lead them to be defeated instantly if they faced them in their advantage. However, she grasped that they hadn’t realized the right timing since the Rus Union hadn’t decided to cooperate fully in their strategy. This gave Tanya an idea and time to plan the rescue mission. It is supposed to carry out an assault strategy towards the port area that the empire took in to fight on the remnants of the Republic. Thanks to that, the Allied Kingdom could not hit the empire with everything. Still it will be good time for Tanya, she will make a decision with a bit of anxiety. Before moving to the Southern Desert-occupied area, Tanya decided to teach her men something new in their timeline that her whole battalion was surprised because they didn’t have any slight ideas - The Maritime Warfare. She sighed when she saw their dumbness and recalled that there was no maritime battle lecture in the course for refueling of the state of their nation. Hence, she gave in a smirk that scared her men and gave them a minimal education. For Tanya’s ideals and perspectives, her subordinates were going to grow to become excellent warriors furthermore and more reliable. Afterwards, Tanya listened to Colonel Lehrgen who was planning for the mission. Before he could say more, he apologized to Tanya quickly because her life will be at risk and her mission was impossible to happen. Tanya got chilled and felt something around their area. Colonel Lehrgen introduced her to the R&D team that developed a new type of weapon for the future success of their nation. Tanya didn’t like the word ‘developers’ and remembered someone she disgusted and never wanted to see. However, her expectation came to reality as she was greeted once again by her "friend" named Dr. Schugel. He was pleased to see her face while she dropped a lot of sweat as she saw him. She realized all of his team were Being X supporters. Dr. Schugel told her they developed an extreme (dangerous for her) torpedo-shape mage carrier that could charge towards the enemy lines. Its name was V2. Colonel Lehrgen explained that this work must be the collaborative job between Tanya and Dr. Schugel. According to him, it was designed, led by him, and based on Tanya's idea. When she heard about that it was totally designed by the doctor, Tanya dropped a lot of sweat and got a bad feeling about the idea. Because she didn’t like to use it and mount it although they said it had a guiding function attached in the system of the thing. She knew it would result her life to decrease furthermore. Dr. Schugel, referred by her as a crazy maniac, emphasized that she didn’t need to worry because it was manually manipulated by them - her battalion. Even though it was a good factor, it didn’t leave her suspicion that it was dangerous to use. Dr. Schugel explained that they must dismount from sky before they land. He made sure that her battalion would be safe. If she prayed to God, which irritated her, it would response strongly towards them and will bless a more secured and successful maritime landing. She realized Being X made his move once again and the machine was another main course made by one of faithful followers of Being X to make her pray to him. Tanya desperately tolerated and cursed his name. He explained furthermore the plan. Tanya and her men will be carried to the enemy coastline by submarine. Because submarine moved faster than ship for the 203rd mage battalion when carried on. During the voyage, Tanya, standing in the upper place of the submarine, looked at the view of the sea without worrying the machine made by Dr. Schugel. Previously, as the naval blocked of Allied Kingdom ongoing, Tanya was called by a Field commander in the conference room to explain her proposed naval tactics. According to her reports, she wanted to propose to build torpedoes. Her superior that at the time, during her interview, about torpedoes, she thought she were referring about the torpedoes in their timeline to destroy a ship so she just agreed to use it, but he didn’t expect it would become a carrier for mages. Because her nation was not a strong naval state compared to the other nations. Tanya thought that the air force and navy would cooperate in the idea to sink the enemies. However, they couldn’t grasped her own plan, because they believed there was no history that a single marine mage could be useful against the warships. As it was possible to develop it, he advised the development of a torpedo that carries a mages like V1 from previous Operation Shock and Awe to fly towards the enemy lines would be useful. This misunderstood the whole point of her plan, as all she wanted was to develop a pure torpedo to sink a ship instead of a carrier like V1. In the meeting, the General explained to the staffs her idea about human-carrier torpedoes. On their mindset, Tanya had a good tasteful ideas surpassing their own knowledge. It was an effective strategy. However, the complaints of the other staffs were how much it will cost and who will build it. Thus, they decided Dr. Schugel must take the R&D team to develop the child prodigy’s idea. She let out a deep sighed when she recalled those time. In the meeting, the General explained to the staffs her idea about human-carrier torpedoes. On their mindset, Tanya had a good tasteful ideas surpassing their own knowledge. It was an effective strategy. However, the complaints of the other staffs were how much it will cost and who will build it. Thus, they decided Dr. Schugel must take the R&D team to develop the child prodigy’s idea. She let out a deep sighed when she recalled those time. One of the crew spotted an enemy fleet. The report from the observation team informed them that an aircraft carrier spotted near them and unprotected by anything. Tanya thought that the Allied Kingdom won’t leave their carrier unprotected, so she suspected. However, she couldn’t believe it was real that they were telling the truth that it had no protection. Tanya’s perspective about the Allied Kingdom had changed and she realized that their nation was stupid. The reports was correct and undeniably right. 'Chapter IV : ' From the bottom of the ocean with love Before another group of battleships coming towards the carrier, Tanya was seen unhappy at the current situation. Before the enemies spotted them, they must strike them first. Thus, she changed her plan and proceeded to destroy all the other enemy ships nearby including the aircraft carrier (which was still alone) before it could accompanied to its comrades. She ordered her troops to prepare, although she was worried about the certain conditions. She didn’t want to disgrace her nation and looked at the good capabilities of the V2 made by Dr. Schugel. The submarine moved, swamped into the sea when the V2 launched from its pods. She thought it would be fun and a good experiment to use their new tactic (Maritime Warfare) against the enemy fleet. Looking at the enemy fleet, it had no mage around its corners. It seemed it underestimated the Empire’s capabilities in the sea. The carrier and other battleships will sink as their prey at the sea, she promised. Unbeknownst, the Allied Kingdom thought the submarine launched torpedoes, hence the commander ordered its crew to a massive maneuver and prepared for anti-submarine warfare. When the Tanya saw it, she smirked and murmured how pathetic they were. They aimed at the coming torpedoes and launched some mines to deflect it. The group of Tanya demounted from their pods and let it be destroyed by the mines. The commander of the Allied Kingdom rejoiced when its ships didn’t suffer any further damages. However, they didn’t see something deep down the sea. They thought they also sunk the submarine and misinterpreted it as an easy victory, however it was not what they expected. Tanya and her battalion mages sank the carrier and other ships. When they were going to sink the last remaining ship, the reinforcement came in. All of them were praying at their God before they got there. Tanya displeased what she heard and got irritated at their prayers. Tanya was poisoned at the words coming from their mouth. She ordered her men to retreat as an excuse in order to prevent to hear more. She prioritized the safety of her life even though it was a great victory. It was a wisely decision of a humanitarian individual like her. However, Major Weiss, her vice commander, continued to pursue the last remaining enemies. Tanya argued what he was doing but he replied it was necessary to sink the enemies before it could return alive. But thanks to 2nd Lt. Visha, he was convinced to follow Tanya’s order. Visha smiled at her commander while Tanya pleased at her good understanding. Maybe it was because of their long relationship since she was part of her first platoon. By shooting down an enemy fleet, as it explodes widely around the sea, they used it as an advantage to escape from the enemy forces. Tanya and her men return to the submarine alive. When they escaped safely from the enemy, another special mission came in to Tanya. An strict sealed enveloped came from the main HQ. After checking its content, she laughed at what kind of mission it was. She ordered Major Weiss to take command for a while. According to the document, it was said that she was ordered to go to a nation for so-called “Sightseeing trip” at the former (traitor) allied nation, Ildoa Kingdom. But could Major Weiss lead her men without her? She was worried as she left them afterwards. Moving aside the worries, she knew the exact reason of her formal visit at the nation. If they couldn’t use the army against this country, they will use her as their last piece to listen to their wishes. Her objectives are to make the traitor to open their railway and use their ports to be able to safely rescue their troops. However, she didn’t know what kind of clothes she should wear. She recalled her red dress last time. She was worried if she would wear it once again. But she was going to Ildoa Kingdom, so she was forced to wear a formal dress that she consider to be a nuisance. She quickly realized that somehow she is subconsciously bothered by going on a safe mission in a dress. Looking at her smiling face, she was screaming inside loudly. 'Chapter V : ' Sightseeing Trip Tanya had arrived at the port, moving outside the submarine, Ildoa members greeted her. She was pointed as one of the diplomat/state guest of their nation. She was formally lead to a luxury train and headed to the capital of Ildoa Kingdom. She was waiting for Colonel Cassandro inside the cafeteria however, she realized he was not there. Compare to her nation who had severely lacking of supplies of bread, Ildoa Kingdom had an abundant tasteful breads. Tanya cursed the lateness of her co-accompanied and her arrival of too early. After compensating for the incompatibility with Colonel Cassandro, who just arrived, he began to order some fine dishes to be serve at the dining table for apology. Her recommended the fish cuisine to her. For Tanya, who was originally a Japanese, was proud to eat the meals with fish dishes. She was glad that she managed to eat something good in her entire life. But she suddenly got sad because of how different it was from the Empire. The Salamander Combat Corps had began to withdraw sneakily from side by side. Artillery Captain Maibert and Infantry Lt. Tospen were the officers in charge of defending the port they got from Republicans from the invading forces. They were delighted that no enemies inbound and their place were still secure. Wearing their desert uniform looked good to them and they started to be accustomed in the area. It was different from their experience in Eastern Front that they need to be vigilant around their place they held, it would puzzled them if anything happen. Like there was a civilian tried to enter the “No Entry Zone”, although the patrol guards warned the person but he refused to do so. He was shot down by them instantly as they assumed it was a Republican spy. However, as the officers in charge to protect the civilians from any harm, they need to respect its right and avoid too much conflict with them. Hence, they decided to give them some lecture and gave them some protection manual. Right now, Captain Maibert was busy of checking the documents. They were impressed how their superior, Tanya Degurechaff, handle it alone by herself when they recalled her. During his office work, he saw in the window a suspicious ship coming near to their coastal area. He immediately ordered to check and identify the ship before it could land in their port. So he asked the communication team to confirm if there was a ship to port from Colonel Paul. But he said to wait until he finally check the identity of the ship from the headquarters. This lead for Captain Maibert to get irritated. One of the officers told him that the unidentified ship had no encryption codes around it. Captain Maibert ordered an assault attack once the Colonel had finally confirm it. But the communication from the HQ was blurred so he decided to order his men to give the ship a warning shot. All of the officers supported his decision and immediately went to red alert. They believed it was an enemies ship. He told them to wait for his order before they shot a warning. When a warning shot was performed, the suspicious boat started to move. A telephone call came in from Colonel Paul argue about his action without his permission. When he answered the call, the ship started to move faster to their port. Even though he said it, Colonel Paul ordered to settle down because he hadn’t confirm if it was hostile or not. Captain Maibert refused to do so and sticked to his decision. Now he realized that his superior, Tanya, was right about taking the right command. It was better to follow your own judgement in this emergency situation than to listen from the upper echelon who didn’t even know the exact situation. He would act what was right before it was too late. Lt. Tospen agreed to his decision. They will allowed it to land in the port but he will give the ship a little gift. They shot it by anti ship with armor raids so it would only take a less damage. The enemy ship released some mages that lead for the whole garrison to get panic. Captain Maibert and Lt. Tospen lead their mage battalion to intercept the enemies. Captain Maibert ordered Lt. Tospen to intercept the troops who landed in the coast and eliminate every last one of them. The enemies had few troops so they could overwhelm them in numbers. However, the garrison guards seemed inexperienced in battle. They mistakenly shot their own allies when it went outside. The worst part was they accidentally tried shoot down Lt. Tospen. Hence, Lt. Tospen decided to move away and reside in the area where his own men will defend. While Captain Maibert used his artillery brigade to support the troops from the enemies. Unlike the Eastern flatland, it was impossible for the enemies to take their defensive trench. They will be sentenced to relief mission to the facility that has been destroyed from the Paul lieutenant colonel in such a folding. The communication was blurred so only Captain Maibert and Lt. Tospen could talk. The lieutenants who were defending the port near the shore were asking for artillery support. However, Captain Maibert told them that it was impossible to fire without correct coordinates. The enemies were getting drawn down so Captain Maibert ordered Lt. Tospen to send them a signal of surrender. Meanwhile, Tanya was enjoying her “diplomat: visit in the capital of Ildoa Kingdom. After the peaceful diplomat meeting, she was accompanied by soldiers of the nation. In order to entertain Tanya, the Ildoa Kingdom used their confidential money as expenses. Colonel Cassandro envied her by watching her using their confidential expenses for her fun. Tanya thought that she would gladly to stay and extend it in this nation before the war ended even though it would result for her early resignation. On the way home, she entered a luxurious car and prepared her such delicate and delicious meals. The place outside seemed pleasant, people were ordinary and clean surroundings. She compared it to Empire. There were several difference in richness in such places, Tanya admired the richness of the neutral country like Ildoa Kingdom. She was aware at the severe poverty around her nation. She thought that she will just added her stress, so she decided to take a sleep until she arrived at the Empire. In her dreams, she would like the time to turn back. She recalled the beauty of that nation. 'Chapter VI : ' Case of Twilight Under translation, it would be updated before/on May 2018 Illustration Dr.Schugel and Tanya.jpg youjo senki 9 painting 2.png MagicVishaImageVol.9.png|Magical Visha Vol. 9 Image.jpg Vol. 9 Image2.jpg Vol. 9 Image3.jpg Vol.9.jpg Vol. 9 Image5.jpg Vol. 9 Image6.jpg Vol. 9 Image7.jpg Category:Light Novels